Traditional computing devices permit access to secured content by use of a login name and password. Each user may be assigned a unique login name. The password may be a secret word or string of characters that is used for user authentication, or for access approval to gain access to a resource. The password should be kept secret from those not allowed access. Although individuals make efforts to keep passwords secret, sometimes passwords can be stolen or correctly guessed by other individuals who are not authorized to access a computing device. Further, users may be required to change their passwords every three months to a year. These passwords may be required to contain, for example, uppercase, lowercase, letters, numbers, and symbols. The complexity of this process may force the user to write his or her password down, resulting in a security risk.
For at least these reasons, it is described to provide improved techniques for securing content on computing devices and for allowing users to provide their identity for accessing secured content.